A protective cover for a large dump truck operating in a mine and other sites has been conventionally known. The protective cover that covers a rear part of an engine is attached to a portal frame that separates the engine and hydraulic piping provided along a vehicle frame in order to keep the pressure oil splattering from a damaged part from spattering over the engine when the hydraulic piping is damaged (See Patent Literature 1).
The dump truck discharges exhaust gas from the engine through a vessel, in which the vessel is warmed by letting exhaust gas run though the vessel, resulting in an improvement in releasing earth, sand and the likes loaded in the vessel. Hence, an exhaust pipe for a passage of exhaust gas is disposed between the engine and the vessel.
On the other hand, a braking system for the dump truck is configured so that a brake hydraulic pressure in accordance with pedal operation of a service brake (foot brake) is divided into right-side and left-side brakes at a separating block, effecting an operation of a multi-disc wet brake attached to each of right and left wheels. In the above system, when the length of pipe (especially for hydraulic pipe channel for front brakes) from the separating block to the brake differs in the right and left brakes, a time lag occurs in the start timing for effecting the right and left brakes, resulting in one-sided brake operations and consequent swaying of the vehicle body. To prevent the above situation happening, the separating block for the front brake is positioned in the middle between the right and left sides of the vehicle body at a rear part of a platform, so that the right piping and the left piping are the same in length.